Sugar coated darkness
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Everyone has their secrets. Something that they don't want to share with others. However some people's secrets are much darker than others. Secrets that causes walls to be put up to push people away so they can never truly reach the person hiding behind the walls he or she put up like a defense against the world. Rated M for safety. Warning: Some gore, violence and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

WARNING!

This is meant to be a dark story.

Also NAME SPOILERS.

Read if you think you can handle it. Even I had to take quite a few breaks in order to actually write this story but sadly it's not going to really be long and MAYBE I will redo it but this is going to be a short dark story that is like a taste of a longer story that will probably turn out boring and repetitive if I do make it more detailed plus with my Depression I have found I can only handle so much. Thus it won't be a long story just to keep you guys from giving up on the story.

I took some inspiration by listening to Ashes Remain-On My Own while writing part of this story but I still hope that this is a good story for you in the end.

Mello.

"Are you ok?"

"Yup." I say with my usual calm look and I give a small smile to try to add to it.

"They're not here. They won't see."

I pause as I reminded I don't need to keep this wall up any longer and I close my eyes letting my wall crumble even if it's for a little bit letting a few tears fall. I am pulled into a comforting embrace as I let myself break free from the prison of pretend I hide behind.

The wall is my protection…. To help me to never be hurt again like I was before…. But he is special….. He is the only one that I allow to see past my wall crumbling it down when it's just us…..

I…. I just don't want to end up in the same pain I had experienced…..

Never again…. Never again… Never….. Again…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

A man paces in the living room muttering to himself with a glass bottle in one hand running his fingers on his other hand through his black hair that goes to half way between the top and middle points of his ears. His words cannot be understood but it is obvious he is upset when he suddenly stops and turns.

It's obvious that someone did something wrong today in his mind.

The man stalks through the house stomping his feet no longer muttering. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" He yells out. "GET OVER HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He turns a corner and finds the one he is looking for in the kitchen where dishes are plentiful waiting to see if they will ever be cleaned. "THERE YOU FUCKING ARE!"

The little raven haired boy is trembling in pure terror as he remains sitting on the ground.

The man raises the hand holding the half full bottle and throws it at the little boy.

The little boy closes his eyes tightly as he raises a hand to try to have some defense as the glass bottle hurtles towards him.

The glass bottle hits him and breaks causing glass to cut into the little boy's flesh drawing the red liquid inside the boy's body to escape in the newest openings slightly mixing with the alcohol beverage's liquid that spilled onto his body; making his white shirt be soaked and tinted with the color of the beverage spilled onto him.

"WHY AM I GIVEN SUCH A LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT LIKE YOU!? DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN JUST FUCKING EXIST LIKE NOTHING IS FUCKING WRONG WITH YOU!?" The man hollers glaring death at the little boy who is trembling even more not daring to open his eyes or lower his arm. "YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU HEAR ME!?" He stomps over to the boy and suddenly grabs him by his hair. "YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER EXISTED BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT WORTHLESS SHIT!" He drags the little boy by the strong grip on the boy's hair. He arrives to one of the smallest closets in the house where they store the towels and opens it only to toss the boy forcibly into the bottom part of the closet.

The boy hits the back wall in the small empty space under the bottom shelf.

The closet door is slammed shut and the man locks it with the lock he installed himself.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU ARE GOOD FOR NOTHING!" The man yells on the other side of the closet.

The little boy brings his knees to his chest and his hands to his ears covering them as he tries to hold back tears.

"YOU SHOULD JUST FUCKING DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" The man continues to shout from the other side of the closet door. "WHY WERE YOU EVEN BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!? WE SHOULD HAVE JUST FUCKING ABORTED YOU! YOU NOW THAT YOU PIECE OF TRASH!? YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE LIVING BECAUSE YOU'RE TRASH!"

The little boy keeps his eyes shut tightly as he lets a few tears escape.

"YOU KNOW WHAT L LAWLIET!? FUCKING STAY THERE UNTIL YOUR USELESS SELF IS ALLOWED OUT AGAIN!" The man then storms off.

The little boy opens his eyes letting his dark grey eyes be seen. His name is L Lawliet and no matter how many times things like this happen he still finds himself crying when the man cannot see him.

That man….. His own father… The man that has always hated him since he was born….. Looking down at him like a piece of dirt…

Now that the man is off somewhere else in the house L shifts to look at his wounds.

"They don't look too bad this time." He says quietly to himself then lowers his arms to put his hands on his knees. He looks down letting himself think for a few moments to himself just going through anything that comes to mind to distract himself; with his thumb resting against his lips to let him bite the almost non-existent nail that brings some comfort. He wipes his eyes after a few moments then shifts having to crawl on his hands and knees in the small space. He stops once close to the door and raises one hand to up to the shelf above him moving his hand under the towels placed there causing his hand to bump against a few snacks hidden under the towels but keeps searching until his hand finds a book. He grabs it and takes it out of it's hiding spot. He brings the book down to him and he moves away from the closet door to lean against the back wall of the closet putting the book on his thighs to hold it so he can read the book. He has gotten used to reading books by using the dim light of any light making its way through the small holes of the binds like design of the closet door since it is his only light source in here which isn't helped by the fact he doesn't own a flashlight with the lighters belonging to his parents but he doesn't risk taking one. He flips to the page he was on last and continues reading not really having much else to do in the closet he is currently trapped in.

A little later a door somewhere else in the house opens followed by footsteps mixed with voices and a few moments after the door closing.

The footsteps and voices move to the kitchen which is close to the location of the closet.

"Where is your son?" A male voice asks.

L raises his head wondering what lie his father will cook up this time.

"Out at some friends house." His father responds.

That excuse again?

It's one of the oldest in the books. Oh well.

"Ah." The one who had asked the question says in understanding. "Sometimes it makes me jealous because it would be nice to be young again."

His father just laughs and L goes back to his book.

He had tried to get other people's attention before….. but….. his father made sure that he would never do so again…. He shivers as the memory comes back to his mind forcing him to remember that one time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

L is thrown into the closet for the first time where he sits in the small space. He is quite young but very bright so as the closet is closed then locked he moves closer to the door.

There's a new voice that is accompanied by footsteps entering the house and L gets an idea.

L begins to bang against the door to the closet calling out not really saying anything but hoping to catch someone's attention. He doesn't really say anything since he is pretty young but he just hopes that this will work. He is scared to be locked up in this small confined space since out of everything his father has ever done to him he's never done this before.

"What's that?" The new voice asks.

"Some kind of critter must have gotten into the god damn house." His father responds in a tone of anger. "Thanks for getting this. You should head home and get some rest while I call a pest control."

"Ok. That's a good idea before that wild critter makes a nest." The new voice says in agreement. "Well see you again my good friend."

"See you again." His father responds.

The owner of the new voice is heard walking out the door closing it behind himself.

L stops banging on the closet door only to quickly scramble back in fear of what is going to happen to him.

After a few minutes the closet door is unlocked making the sound ring in L's head only for the door to slammed open with his father standing there glaring at him.

"You SHIT!" His father snarls. "How dare you!"

"No…. Pa…. I'm sorry." L shakily says as he cowers in fear.

Suddenly his father grabs him by his leg dragging him across the floor while L tries to grab onto anything causing him to claw at the floor with avail to try to resist against what is going to happen.

He is dragged downstairs and into the locked room.

This makes him freeze in terror.

He was only ever brought here if he did something really wrong. "N-no." He stutters as he is dragged into the room with his father slamming the heavy duty door behind himself.

"Do I need to fucking break your leg like I did when you were a baby!?" His father demands.

L shakes his head in a silent terrified plea that he'll be good…. He promises.

"Good. Because that would delay your real punishment for a few moments." His father snorts and drags L over to one of the stone walls that make the basement walls with the walls added to divide the basement into rooms are dry wall with a nice looking fake wood layer placed over top.

The room is only lit by a single hanging light bulb that his father had turned on.

L looks around the room just as long as he doesn't have to try to look to where his father is dragging him to.

Off to one side is a metal table with rope tied to the legs to make restraints with both the table and rope are stained with blood.

He looks away to the other side of the room.

On the other side of the room is an assortment of objects with at least some blood stained on any that draws blood including a taser, a cow prod, a broken glass bottle and a bunch of different kinds of knives lining the wall all from a scalpel to a butchers knife.

He looks away from that and shuts his eyes tightly letting some tears fall down his face to splash on the ground.

His father lets go of his leg then grabs him picking him up by the back of the collar slamming his front against the stone wall harshly enough for his head to hit it meaning he'll have at least a small bump there later.

His wrists are put into the chains attached to the wall then his father lets him go leaving him to dangle on the wall by the shackles around his wrists. His shirt is shredded off of his body by the pocket knife his father carries around just in case.

"This will teach you." His father growls and moves to where the objects are awaiting use.

L keeps his eyes shut tightly and lays his forehead against the cold stone wall….. Already wishing for this to be over.

The footsteps of his father are heard coming back over to L.

L waits as the silence falls around them when his father stops walking.

"You were almost discovered! You _won't_ be doing that again." His father says then the crack of the whip is heard as it lashes across L's back .

L yelps in pain as the whip has been made to leave a cut instead of just bruising where it hits.

"You little FUCKER!" His father cracks the whip onto him once again then again and again.

L yelps and whimpers as this continues and his legs come up as if to scratch at the wall as if trying to climb it to escape but getting no where. His hands clenched so tightly into fists he can feel the slight pain of his short nails making crescent indents on his palm.

Finally after about thirty whip cracks his father stops.

L lets his body fall limp with lingering whimpers of pain though the lingering pain isn't as bad as when the wounds were being inflicted upon his body.

His father walks back over to where he got the whip tossing it back to where it generally was before as L can hear it clattering into place. He lingers there for a few moments before walking back over to where L still hangs. "We're not done yet." He says in a low voice that sends a shudder of fear through L's small body.

L's eyes snap open and widen as some salt is tossed onto his stinging back.

This time he yells out in pain.

This is done two to three more times…. L was too focused on the pain to really keep track…. Then his father stops leaving L whimpering louder at the lingering feeling.

"And just for extra measures to make sure you learned your lesson you will stay here." His father commands then after putting the salt bottle back he turns leaving slamming the door like he did before.

Present day….

L was left there for two days before his father returned to release him when he promised his father that he had learned his lesson. He took a shower to try to avoid infection on the wounds as he has taught himself to do after learning by himself that it helps the wounds to keep them clean if he can. He also had to make sure to get himself something to eat and drink to at least partially make up for the two days of nothing to eat or drink that had left his mouth feeling like sandpaper in dehydration. He shifts putting the book down for now and moving forward to grab a water bottle along with some cookies that were among the items of food and water that he hid here when neither of his parents would know. He goes back to where he was reading his book and eats the cookies as well as drinking some water. He knows he has to keep himself fed and hydrated since he has no idea how long he will be locked in the closet for this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Time passes and L hears his father's friends leaving then the lights in the house are turned off leaving L in darkness.

L closes the book and feels around for the empty bag and the water bottle.

Once he has the items he moves forward remembering how far forward he needs to go only to stop just in time.

He feels around putting the items back before grabbing two bath towels that are on the top part of the stacked towels. He moves back away from the door only to place one towel onto the ground before unfolding the other one. He puts the towel over his body as a blanket and lays down placing his head on the towel he had placed down on the ground. He lets his back be facing the door as he curls up on the hard floor. He closes his eyes even if he might not get some sleep he might as well try but he fears what awaits him in the dream world.

The only problem is what is he supposed to exactly do in the dark in a small space locked in a closet.

He laid there just letting his thoughts go over things he has learned by reading books and by going to school with school being one place he can escape from this hell hole.

When the early hours of the morning roll around or at least as far as he has calculated, he opens his eyes as there is a click of the lock unlocking.

He stays where he is as he hears the door to the closet open.

"Hey! Are you awake!" His father's voice says in a growl.

He slightly rolls to look to his father.

"So you're still alive you demon child. Get a shower done you piece of shit and get changed." His father orders.

L gets up being cautious of the shelf that is like a roof above him. He crawls out leaving the towels on the floor behind himself.

"You remember what I taught you?" His father asks him with his dark blue eyes narrowed in warning.

L nods. "Wear clothes that won't expose anything."

"Good. Then get going." His father says then walks away to probably get another drink or something for his hangover if he has one.

L walks to his room which is across from his parents room and he pauses only to turn to look to his parents bedroom since the door is open.

As he had expected he sees his mother passed out on the bed either drunk or high with her shoulder length blonde hair slightly splayed out.

As usual as his mother is either getting drunk, high, being passed out or out somewhere.

He turns away and goes into his own bedroom. He grabs a long sleeved white shirt and baggy jeans along with some underwear. He heads to the bathroom that is next to his parents bedroom. He closes the door behind himself and leans against it giving himself a moment since now that his parents won't see he needs to keep himself calm since it'd be a bad idea to let himself cry to try to help ease the pain.

Suddenly his father bangs on the door.

"Hurry up you fuck!"

"Ok." He hurries putting his clothes on the sink counter only to get the shower ready. He strips before heading into the shower to clean himself making sure to add some of his mother's scented body wash to help wash off the smell of the alcohol from before.

Once done he turns off the water, dries with the towel in the bathroom before changing into his clean clothes and throwing the rest into the hamper.

He leaves the bathroom and his mother is just about to pass when she pauses to turn to him.

Her dimly colored light grey eyes narrow slightly. "Oh. It's you." She says as if talking to some scum. "Just get the fuck out of my sight you lowlife before I find a crowbar to beat you with."

L knows how serious she is and so he hurries to his room to get out of her sight.

She heads off as he hurries away but she heads away in the opposite direction.

L makes sure he has everything ready for school and once that is done he looks to the time.

It's five thirty so he should get going since neither of his parents drive him making him have to walk a distance just to get to school making him feel lucky that it starts at seven thirty.

He slings falling apart backpack onto his back and he heads out of the house grabbing his ratty runners to at least have something on his feet. He heads out and begins his walk to get to school today. He brings a hand to his lips with his other hand gripping one of his backpacks straps and he rests his thumb on his bottom lip. He lets himself go through what he had read while in the closet as he lets himself delve deep into every sentence and paragraph to squeeze every drop of learning he can take from that book. He arrives at school five minutes before school starts and he heads to his classroom.

His teacher looks up as he enters and goes to put his backpack on the hook. She is wearing her greying ginger hair in a bun and is wearing a navy blue business skirt with a white long sleeved shirt buttoned up with the bottom tucked into the skit. She has black high heels to top it off. She gets up and goes over to him since it's just him in the area where kids can put their backpacks and coats on their hooks.

L turns to her and looks into her amber eyes.

"Can I speak to you a moment?" She asks.

"Sure." L responds. "What is it?"

"Is everything ok?" The teacher asks.

L turns and begins to get the stuff he needs for class. "Why wouldn't it be?" He asks.

"L." The teacher begins. "You've missed classes before for starters. More than what's usual for kids your age."

"I have a weaker immune system. I was feeling sick." L says remembering what he was told to say.

"I'm worried about you." The teacher says. "Please. You can tell me if something is going on."

"I'm ok." L says then heads to settle at his desk.

The teacher sighs in worry but doesn't bug him about it for the rest of the day.

After school L walks home and as he leaves the teacher watches him go still worried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

L returns home and the first thing he hears is his parents arguing.

"You fucking bitching whore!" His father yells.

"At least I'm not a fucking useless smelly asshole!" His mother yells back.

L places his backpack down and goes to peek into the kitchen since his parents have never fought before. He finds it strange that they are now sending mean words at each other when they would usually send mean words at him.

"I won't allow it you fucking slut!" His father snarls as neither of his parents notice him yet.

"Oh yeah!? And what the Hell do you think is going to stop me!? I'm pregnant with his child you mother fucker!" His mother screams in his fathers face. "He makes me happy! He doesn't make me have to go out to get my own drugs unlike you!"

"That's fucking it!" His father snarls in rage. He grabs a knife from the rack so roughly that the rack falls over causing knives to land on the counter and the floor.

One sliding a little close to L since the kitchen isn't really that big.

"Die and burn in Hell whore!" His father slams the knife down upon his mother slicing open her stomach.

His mother screams in pain and she falls over onto her back as the blood splatter hits his father as well as the floor and walls mainly.

L takes a step back and his father looks up now spotting him. His breath has picked up in speed and he takes another step back.

"And you." His father growls. "You little fucker. It's time for you die." He begins to advance.

L wants to run but he is reminded that he would have no place to escape his father since he has no keys to the house and he isn't going to be fast enough to get to the front door before his father kills him.

So he does the only thing he can think of.

He dashes for the knife closest to him and he picks it up as his father charges.

"Go to Hell you fucking demon child!" His father snarls and raises the bloody knife in his hand to attack L.

L raises the knife as he is crouching and he turns his head away shutting his eyes tightly as he thrusts the knife forward.

"Ah!" His father gasps as he freezes.

L hesitantly opens one eye a little and sees he got his father in the chest.

His father drops the knife then backs up causing the knife L is holding to slide out of him. He stumbles back before falling onto his back with some blood coming out of his mouth.

L turns wide eyed in horror at what just happened and the knife begins to shake in his hands then he drops it letting it clatter to the floor. He falls back onto his butt as he begins to scramble back not even noticing yet that he had gotten some of his mothers blood on him from when the blood splatter happened. His body is trembling and he throws his head back with a scream.

The front door slams open and an man rushes into the house hurrying to the entrance to the kitchen only to freeze.

The man notices L and he goes to him only to crouch. "Boy."

L turns frightened to the man.

"Don't be afraid." The man reaches over and gently picks him up holding him like a parent would. "I'm here to help you." He assures him.

L senses he can trust this person and lets himself begin to cry.

The man holds him in one arm and pulls out his cell to contact the police about this.

When the police arrive with one ambulance the man brings the boy out and directs the police to the crime scene along with asking if they could look around the house for any signs of what else was going on.

A paramedic comes over to take L but when L sees this he instinctively clings to the man.

"Quillsh Wammy." The paramedic says. "Would you mind coming with us so we can check the boy for injuries."

"Ok. You can trust them." He agrees and assures L. He takes L to the ambulance with the paramedic and with him nearby L is assured to let the paramedics treat his wounds as it becomes obvious that he's been suffering a lot of pain with bruises, cuts and scars are on his body.

"Will you be taking him in?" The paramedic asks when they finish helping L.

"Yes. The boy has been through a lot obviously." Quillsh agrees. "I believe it'll be best if I take him in. I'm glad his teacher who is a friend of mine asked me to stop by."

"What's your name boy?" The paramedic asks.

"L Lawliet." L responds a little quietly.

The police found everything and even the room where the worst punishments had been dealt.

L was taken in by the person who had come to help him. He has problems sleeping though Quillsh didn't blame him with all that has happened plus he has nightmares most likely of everything that happened to him when he sleeps and L enjoyed sweets more than any other food.

One day when Quillsh was asked for some help on a case L snuck in while he stepped away.

Once Quillsh came back he found that L had solved the quite difficult case.

"You're quite good at that." Quillsh comments.

"I've decided I want to become a detective." L tells him. "I want to give people who need it something I never had. Justice."

Quillsh smiles. "Alright." He agrees to the seven year old genius boy.

So since then L worked on helping with cases building his reputation as he grew up with Quillsh, who gained the alias Watari, at his side as his helper and caretaker.

…..

L and Light are having their first night chained together.

Light turns as he is laying on the bed and sees L still seems to be working. "Come on. Shouldn't you get some sleep?" He questions L.

"You go ahead." L responds keeping his wall up to keep the others except Watari from truly reaching him in fear of being hurt again. "I'm going to do some work."

Light frowns as L takes a bite of the ravens piece of a chocolate cake. He sense that what L is saying is just an excuse to avoid sleep. He has noticed that L eats a little healthier like bananas and strawberries when he had some sleep but tons of sugar when he hasn't slept. He turns away not bringing it up as it seems L doesn't want to talk about it but Light can make guesses. He figures that L must be scared of sleep which is probably because of nightmares. He closes his eyes to try to get some sleep.

The end.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed and as I said this isn't going to be a long story. Due to it being quite sad and dark as well as it going to be repetitive if I made it longer. Which would have been boring if I made it longer.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Mello.


End file.
